Gundam Wing Game Show
by Miss-Blue664
Summary: I don't know if anyone's done the idea about converting Gundam wing into a game show, but i did Who's Line Is IT Anyway... um.... might want to watch out, might have language and topics..... Well uh... gonna be in chaperts according to the minigames!
1. Super Heros

Who's line is it anyway???  
*SUPER HEROS!!*  
With a roar of claping and cheering the camera zooms over the audience of cheering fans. It then zoom over to the host, a boy looking no older than 20 sitting at a deak. His Dark Brown hair sweeping over his eyes, and looked like it hadn't been combed in weeks. He wore a green tank top and blank spandex.   
"WELCOME!! To another addition of Who's Line Is It Anyway? I'm your host Heero Yuy! Tonight's players are, The One guy who's always on a suger High, Duo Maxwell! No need to call the police! It's Just Wufei Chang! Hair Stlye of the year! Trowa Barton! Blonde by nature, gay By Choice he's Qautre Winner!!  
"If your new to this show here's how it works, These 4 are going to be given things to act out, it will be completely of the top of their head and i will give them points. But to their dissmay the points don't count. I, In the end, Chose a winner and they will get to sit right here in this desk and deliver the points for one full round! Yes, that's the game and now we start with a game call Super Heros. This is for all 4, Trowa will start off. As they come in they will name each other. Now! A name for Trowa, Suggestions are welcome!"  
  
The audience shoats out suggestion like, Mega Hair, Buttered Toast, Polish Dame, Slappy, Go- Getter, and Exslposive.  
  
"You all want to die don't you? Go-Geter??" Trowa asked blinking.  
"That's what'll be! Trowa is now Go-Getter!" Hero Chuckled.   
"Wait, No YOU want to die..." Trowa growls out.  
"Now for a crises!" Heero turns back to the audience.  
  
They again shoat out stupid things like, Outta Gum, No more rum, toliets don't work, No more girls, and too many Hookers.  
  
"Ahh.... toilets don't work and too many hookers... Um.... Toilets don't work!" Heero said as he mused his choices.   
"God..." trowa sighed.  
"Off you go Go-Getter, None of the tiolets works..."   
Trowa Sighed and began walking around, "Which babe to go get to-day?? Hum? Angila, Jade, Carmon, or.... oh god.... NOT again.... GOTTA GO!!" He runns off and goes to a 'door' and opens it and sees the the tiolet has a sign.  
"OH NO!! THE TIOLETS DON'T WORK!! What Ever ARE WE TO DO??"  
Wufei walks over and blinks. "I got here as soon as i heard you yell Go-Getter."  
Trowa sighs and says, "THANK GOD YOUR HERE.... Shakespere.... in.... Love!!! WhaT Ever are we to do!! The Toilets don't work!"  
Wufei Looks at Trowa like he's crazy before resonding, "Aren't Tho Mad?? Thine In door Plumbing doesn't work??"  
"That's what i said..."  
Wufei pulls out something from his pocket and looks at it. "Thine doesn't Care..... Oh sweet Juilet!!"  
Trowa shakes his head and at that time Duo Pops up. "What's happing! you've been in the bath room for a while now!"  
Wufei Puts the 'Picture' away and looks at him and then says, "Ahh! Snippy! You have arrived! Now you can help Go-Getter in his problem With the Indoor plumbing!"  
Duo grinns like an idot and Pretents to have Sissors. "Ahh yesm the Toilet Problem.... " he pretends to snipp off Wufei's Ponytail. "Maybe we should try going to another??"  
"ALL!!! The tiolets around the world don't work you Imbasle!" Trowa said as he danced around.  
"Sorry wrong guy! I'm Snippy!"  
"What aren't thy? idot, He wast Insulting thine intellengecne!!" Wufei Yelled.  
"HEY!! HEY!!" Duo walked over to Trowa and began Snipping trowa's hair.  
At that time Qautre Jumped in. "After hearing your bIckering for a while i came as soon as i got past the traffic."  
"FINALLY!!" Duo snipped in some very odd locations... "You hear Turtle Boy!"  
Qautre Blinked and replied very slowly. "I... was... caught up..... in ..... traffic.... what seems... to be ....the.... prblem...."  
"THE TOILETS DON'T WORK!!!" Trowa Said.   
"oh.... So... that .... botton.... i.....pushed.... musta..... been..... the.... one to.... turn.... the ....toilets.... off.... let ....me.... go.... press.... it ....again...." Qautra walks slowly over to Heero's desk and presses the buzzer. Trowa yells in happiness.   
"Thanks to Turtle Boy! All Can go now!!" Duo said after finishing snipping at Wufei's and Trowa's Nose. He bonded off the stage. Wufei Blinked and rubbed his nose and said. "All the worlds a stage and The Crises has been adverted!" he ran off the stage.  
Trowa sighed happily he be well... 'went' "Thank god for turtle boy!"  
Heero pressed the buzzer and the Audience broke out into cheers.   
"3000 pt to trowa for holding it that long..." The 4 boys on stage laughed.  
"And 6 pt to Turtle Boy... for figureing out which botton to press. Qautra rolled his eyes and sipped his glass of water.  
  
"Stay tuned for more fun and action as the story continues!!" Heero Said as the camera panned out and the crowd erupted into cheering. 


	2. Helping Hands

*Chapter two*  
Helping hands  
  
"That was a wonderful game! Not to mention entertaining.... the score is as of now..... Oh would you look at that..... I lost my score pad... darn," Heero said suffiling things on his desk.  
"What pad? You never write anything down!" Duo said from his seat in front of Wufei.  
"I have to make it look like i do something..." Heero answerd.  
"He's got a point ya know..." Qautre said.  
"You're NOT supposed to agree with him," Duo said.  
"He's got a point ya know..." Trowa said. Qautre stuck out his tounge and crossed his arms.   
"ANYWAY! Now we go on to a game called Helping hands this will be for Duo, Wufei and Qautra. Duo here will not bealowed to his hands, Wufei will have to do that for him and Qautre's just there as a side prop... The deal is, Duo is a bar tender and as you see we have a table set up with drinks and stuff and Qautre is Duo's customer. So with out futher adu! Maxwell's Bar!!"  
  
The crowed erupted into a cheer and Duo wraped his hand behind himself and Wufei as Wufei left his arms to stick out.   
"This looks funny..." Qautre said quitely.  
"Maxwell... this damn Braid is in my face..." Wufei growled.  
"WELL! How'd you do?" Duo said, Wufei's hand shot out like a hand shake, qautre desided to take it was greeted by a strong shake.   
"F-Fin-ne..." he said and pulled his hand out from Wufei's grasp.  
"SO! What can i do for you? A martenie? A beer? a cute lady on the rocks? you name it! We've got it! all except the girls..." Wufei's hands were moving circles around in the air.  
"Um... a glass of beer would be fine..." Qautre said smirking, Duo was laughing to him self.  
"So a glass of beer huh!" Wufei's hands shot to the nearset thing they were close to. "No! That would be the lemon juice! It's move over to the left!! AND closer to me..." he said laughing.  
"Yes it would..." Qautre was quite amused by the anitics. Wufei's hands went everywere knocking over everything in the proccess.  
"Ya know!! Why not just take a nice refeshing glass of lemon juice seince it's the only thing my hands can seem to get a hold of....." Duo said as Wufei's hands held up a glass of lemon juice.  
"No i'd REALLY like a beer..." Qautre said grinning.  
"OKAY!" Duo said and the unscrewed lemon juice went all over Duo's face as Wufei's hands shot up.   
"MMMMM.... Good old lemon juice! My favorite!" Duo said as he blinked and made a face.   
"Do you need a towel??" Qutra reached over the table and handed Wufei's hand a towel.  
"Why thank you!" Duo said as the hands basicly slapped him tryingto wipe his face. (Yes We ALL know Wufei's enjoying this too much....)  
"Ya know.... I think I'll just go for a little rum instead," Qautre said, proping himself against the table.  
"I'll... uh.... do that...." Duo said looking at Qautre oddly. Wufei's hands dabbled around again and ACUTALLY found the 'rum' bottle.  
"AH!!! Got it!" Again wufei's hands shot up but unfortuanly nothing happened.  
"Don't you need to open it?" Qautre asked as Wufei's hands attempted to pour it in a glass.  
"NO! it's calls Dry Rum for a reason ya know..." Duo said laughing.  
  
BUZZ....   
  
"OKAY!! that's about it...." Heero called. Wufei and Duo Stepped apart after wufei yanked On duo's briad.   
"If your snippy, why don't you snip that damn thing OFF..." wufei said as he wipped his hands off.  
"OW!! No! I will NOT chop my hair off.... Deal with it..." Duo said as he wiped his face again. "And thanks for spilling Lemon juice in my face..."  
"It was MY pleasure..." Wufei smiled and took his seat. Duo grolwed and sighed.  
"Well! That's A nice 1000 pts to Wufei for putting up with Duo's briad and 2 to Duo for dealing with the lemon juice!" Heero called, "And that does with that round! stick around for more fun and entertainment!"  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
Looky It's all new and all funnY! Have fun! ^^ Oh yes before i forget NONE of these charas or show belongs to me, it belongs to the ppl who came up W/ gundam nad ABC or COmendy central or stuff?? but it dont' belong to me, just the whole smart lines.... ^^ have a nice day! ~Ling Aka Happy-Fox-Girl 


	3. Who's line is it anyway??

Chapter three: Who's line is it anyway.  
  
"welcome back!! It's round three and time for everybodies favorite duo, and yes were talking about TWO people, Wufei and Trowa to take center stage!! Yes it's time for Who's line is it anyway, THE part of the show were these two act out a scene that i give them, and they are given lines..." he holds up the envolopes, "And they have to pull them out of their pokect at random times."   
Wufei and Trowa walked down and took the envoles sticking the lnes in their pockets.   
"Okay the deal is that Trowa and Wufei are brothers and Trowa finds out the Wufei is going out with his ex-g/f." Heero says smirking. Wufei and Trowa Sigh and looked at each other.   
"Okay and off you go, brothers disputing over the ex-g/f."   
  
Trowa Pretend to sat as wufei walked in. "So were have you been?" Trowa asked.  
"Out." Wufei replied shortly.  
"I'm getting tired of saving you but with mom and dad, where were you?" Trowa asked again.  
"I was out with my girl friend." Wufei drew a circle with his foot on the carpet.  
"Oh really? Why do i get a bad feeling about it?"   
"I dunno..." he acted very guilty.  
"Wufei!! Are you doing something you should cuz i'll tell mom if you do and you know what the'll do!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. "They'll.... MY UNDER PANTS ARE BURING!" Trowa ran around in circles.  
Wufei tried to look like he was going to sneak out of the room. Trowa stops. "Oh no never mind. WUFEI!!"  
Wufei stoped in his tracks. "Hai Trowa??"   
"Who are you going out with??"  
"Err... uh.... youroldgirlfriend." she said quickly. Trowa blinked and then growled, "How could you???"   
"Because!! when you embarssed me when you sad that rediculous phraze,Hot Buns! Hot buns! Don't douch my buns!"   
"I sadi that??" trowa asked.  
"YES!! It was so TRAMATIZING!!"  
"I'm sorry...." Trowa said.  
"NO YOUR NOT!!"  
"Yes i am?? what must i do to prove it to you?? Must i....." he reached into his pokect, "I want my blankie!!"  
"That thing got thrown away a long time ago Trowa!"  
"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo.........."  
"Baby..." he crossed his arms. "I hate you!!"  
"I hate you more!! I hate you so much more that...." he then reached in to his pocket, "Huh? Wha??? I can't hear you sonny!!!"  
"Oh that's childish!!" Trowa said snickering.   
"Wha???"  
"Darn you!!!" Trowa threw a fake pillow at Wufei. He made a indication of being hit and yelled. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR???"  
"Stoping being such a idiot!" Trowa yelled.  
"Did you just say..." Wufei again reached in his poket, "This isn't Burger King you can't have it your way?"  
"NO!! I said!! He reached in his pocket. "Don't forget your proack!" Trowa yelled.   
"Okay that's it!!" Wufei Looked like he was about to pounce on Trowa. The buzzer went BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzz...  
  
"okay!! Well all that over an ex....O.o" Heero chuckled. Wufei and Trowa shook hands and walked back to their seats.   
"Poor Wufei went temporairly deaf!!" Duo called from his seat.   
"can it Maxwell!" Wufei threw a hand at Duo's head he ducked and stuck his touge out."  
"Only 2 more rounds if you will and then the final finally! STAY TUNED FOR MORE!!!" 


	4. Scenes From a Hat

Chapter four: Scenes From a Hat  
  
Crowds are cheering as the camera pans over the fans, it stops infront of Heero, "Welcome   
Back to the show, Who's Line is it Anyway?! I'm your host Heero Yuy, and if your just tunning in We'd like to say no this is late night show with Zechs Marquies! Now we're going to play a game called scenes from a hat, its a simple game where the audience put their ideas in this hat at the beginning of the show. This game is for all four contestants. I'll pull a scene from the hat and one by one they will try to get as many as they can. Soooo here we go!"   
  
Duo, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre walked to seprate sides of the stage and waited for Heero reached in and grabbed a slip of paper.   
  
"The first scene is, Other bondaged toys beside Leather.."   
  
Wufei was the first to step out dragging Duo beside him, he turned the boy back around and pulled his braid strait to him. "Braids Provide much fun, easy to clean as well! Just stick it in the shower and shampoo!" He steped back in line and Duo glared at him.   
  
Quatre and Trowa kinda looked at each other, wondering what to say, Heero took the lack ofcomments as que to move on. He reached in and rose an eye brow, "Shakespear and Television."   
  
Quatre walked out and banged his hand on an imaginary tv, "WHY CAN'T THOU GET THE FOOD FROM THE DANG BOX!! OPEN!! OPEN I SAY!!" he walked back.  
  
Trowa walked out and stared at the invisable screen, "NONO!! STAGE LEFT!! STAGE LEFT!! DO THEY NOT KNOW WHAT STAGE LEFT IS?!" Walked back.  
  
Duo walked out and blinked, "They show that stuff? Really if *I* were Him, I'd start with the kissing of the neck THEN work down...." Walks back, Wufei kinda shoots him a 'what the?' look.  
  
Wufei finally makes his own joke and walks forward, "They STILL Have Males playing girls? Wow, I'm amazed... WHAT?! GAY?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Walks back.  
  
Heero chuckled, "Good one Wufei, now for the next little peice of paper, Floating rubber ducks and a pool?" Heero and the other 4 looked mighty cunfused.   
  
Duo was the first to jump out, "Go ducky go! GOGOGO!!" he blows really hard to no where, "Mommy!!!! MY DUCKY WON'T MOVE!" he hopps back to the side, THe crowd out of thought that that was plain stupid was laughing.  
  
Trowa, Wufei and Quatre kinda all blinked, what about ducks that float? Okay... weird audience members. (Relena blinks, Rubber duckies rock!)   
  
Heero chuckles and pulls out another slip, "What would Heero do if he encountered poodles in masses of purple and pink...?"  
  
Wufei and Trowa jump out at the same time but Trowa jumps back and gives Wufei the floor, "The brigt colors hurt my eyes... MY EYES THEY BURN!!!!!" Wobbles around blinking in confusion trying to shield his eyes. He jumps back.   
  
Trowa jumps forward and says in his creepy Heero immitaton voice, "I will kill you." Jumps back. (Heero: HEY!!)  
  
Quatre jumped forward and pretended to look prtrifide, "Nice puppy, Good puppy, Please don't bite me..." he fakes being jumped on and falls melodramitcly on the floor wallowing around, he jumps up, happy with his little preformance and walks back.   
  
Duo was at loss... Heero looked at his watch, "Welp~" BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ~ goes that buzzer.   
  
"That would be it for now! When we come back we'll havethe last round before we end with the Hoe Down! We'll be right baaack!!"  
  
The camera pans over and goes to comericals! 


	5. Let's Make a Date

Chapter Five: Let's make a Date

The camera pans over the audience and then to the stage where you see the five. Heero gives a Heero-ish look while the others talk amongst each other and laughed happily.

"Welcome back to Whose Line Is It Anyway? The show where everything's made up and the points don't matter. That's right the points are like that ridiculous mask Zech's wears," Heero said as he shuffled his cards together.

Trowa frowned, "You really mean it? The points don't matter?"

"And I thought that mask was awesome!" Duo replied thoughtfully.

"That's because you have no taste," Wufei retorted.

Heero chuckled, "Yes, anyway the next game is called let's make a date. Quatre is going to be appearing on a dating like game show were he has to choose from the other three. The thing is we've given Duo, Wufei and Trowa a funny quirk on a card. They've never seen this card before and Quatre is going to ask them questions to try and guess their personalities. So take it away Quatre, when ever you're ready."

As the other three sat on their cards Quatre pretended to twirl his no existent long blonde hair on his finger, "Hello! So like, Bachelor number one!"

(Trowa: Is a fifth grade teacher being pranked on by her students.) Trowa answers in a elderly woman's voice and smiled, "Hello, dear."

"Hi! So like, I adore puppies! What animal do you like and why?" 

"Well, I like Cats, they take care of them selves…Let me go to my purse and fetch a picture." Trowa stands and he takes the stool, still attached to his rear with him. He doesn't get far before he blinks and states, "Why I do believe my stool is stuck to my fanny."

"OH My God! Sexy! Yeah, Bachelor number two Hello!"

(Duo: Is a mad scientist who's obsessed with creating the perfect clone of Heero.) "'Ello." Duo says in a creepy voice that is highly raspy, he is hunched over glancing at Heero.

"Okay! Like, I love to paint my nails and talk gossip, what do you like to do in your free time?"

Duo snickered as he got up and hobbled over to Heero, "Well my sweet, if I told you, that would give it away. But…" Duo plucks a hair from Heero's head and grins happily. In a hobble-run he returns to his seat and pretends to look at it under a microscope, "Yeeeeees, It has a skin tag, I'll be able to get DNA."

"Whoa! Like, you are totally creepy! I love it! Bachelor number three, how are you doing?"

(Wufei: A drill Sargent searching for a few good recruits.) "When you address me you will address me as sir! Is that understood slim ball!"

"Oh! A ruff one! I like 'em rough." (Wufei is having a hard time trying to remain stern.) Quatre giggles and then asks, "If you could do anything right now what would it be? … Sir."

"That's right! You will respect my authority!" Wufei walks over and shoats in Quatre's face. Poor Quatre nearly falls off his seat in surprise. Trowa walks over and smacks Wufei lightly on the hand, "Timmy! How many times have I told you not to yell at people, It's rude."

Wufei scoffs before yelling, "Lady! Get down and give me twenty!" 

Trowa rolls his eyes (Mind you he's still got a stool attached to his ass), "Timmy! I'm 56 with a stool glued to my fanny. I am not going to do pushups for you, Plus I am in charge." 

Wufei blew Trowa off and walked over to the crowd, he walked over to five people in the front row and pointed to them. The five stood up and looked at each other.

Duo began to do wild gestures and then screamed at the top of his lungs, "LIVE! LIVE AND BE PERFECT"  
Then he flopped over on the ground and rose up, he stood and put his hand palm towards the audience infront of his face, "Hn." Then jumping to the side and facing his previous place he said excitedly, "Oh yes, you look like him, you even have the same cold undiscerning attitude as him, you are perfect!" He jumped back to his 'other selves' spot with his hand in front of his face and said, "Hn."

Wufei was still yelling at the five audience members, "What are you looking at shorty!" he yelled to the one in the middle. The one in the middle literally attacked him, dark eyes blazing. If the other taller four hadn't pulled him back he would've pounced on Wufei angrily. The messy blond growled and flicked him off. Wufei blinked and flicked the other off. The tall red head with dark makeup around his eyes smacked the blond on the head and made him sit down. The two pretty boys one with blue hair and the other with sandy brown hair offered apologies and joined the other two sitting. The last one standing was still standing there like nothing was happening. Wufei sighed and walked back to his seat. The red head pulled the last standing into his seat and whacked him on the head.

Quatre was very amused. "Umm… You're all like sexily creepy!"

Trowa put his stool back down and he makes a sound imitating a whoopee cushion. Quatre and the rest looked at him. Trowa sighed, "You children are so evil!"

Heero busy laughing, finally hits the button, "Quatre, try and guess who or what they are."

Quatre licks his lips, "Okie, Um.. Trowa is some sort of old lady, maybe a babysitter having jokes played on her?" He asked unsure of his self.

Heero nodded, "Close enough, he's a fifth grade teacher having pranks pulled on her." 

"Ah. And Duo wants to make a perfect copy of Heero?" 

Heero nods, Quatre continues, "Wufei makes people mad easily?"

(Random blonde: Rawar!)

Wufei snorts, "Hey that works!"

"No, try again," Heero replied. Quatre looks shocked, "He's not? Oh my god! Then he must be a drill sargent?"

"Yes yes yes! Boy Quatre how did you get all that right? Anyway! I award 3000 points to you all! And 5000 points to everyone in the crowd! Oh yeah! When we come back it's time for a game of HOE DOWN!" Heero yells as he flings a pen at the camera. 

(A/N: To anyone who knows who the audience members I will praise for eternity!)


End file.
